narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The dark ninja/Don't read this. It's boring.
There are all-English television channels on cable and satellite (with Japanese subtitles). - There are 6 nationwide television networks, as follows: #NHK (日本放送協会 Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai). NHK is a Japanese public service broadcaster. The company is financed through "viewer fees", similar to the licence fee system used in the UK to fund the BBC. NHK deliberately maintains neutral reportings as a public broadcast station, even refuse to mention commodity brand names. NHK has 2 terrestrial TV channels, unlike the other TV networks (in the Tokyo region—channel 1 ("Sōgō" (General)) and channel 3 ("Kyoiku" (Education)). #Nippon News Network (NNN) headed by Nippon Television (日本テレビ放送網/日テレ Nihon-Terebi/Nittere; NTV). In the Tokyo region, channel 4. Affiliated with the Yomiuri Shimbun. #Japan News Network (JNN) headed by TBS (東京放送 Tōkyō Hōsō, Tokyo Broadcasting System). In the Tokyo region, channel 6. #Fuji News Network (FNN) headed by Fuji Television (フジテレビジョン; Fuji TV). Affiliated with the Sankei Shimbun. In the Tokyo region, channel 8. #All-Nippon News Network (ANN) headed by tv asahi (テレビ朝日). Affiliated with the Asahi Shimbun. In the Tokyo region, channel 10. #TV Tokyo Network (TXN) headed by TV TOKYO (テレビ東京). Has ties with the Nihon Keizai Shimbun newspaper. In the Tokyo region, channel 12. - #NHK Radio 1, NHK Radio 2 #Japan Radio Network (JRN)—Flagship Station: TBS radio (TBSラジオ) #National Radio Network (NRN)—Flagship Stations: Nippon Cultural Broadcasting (文化放送) and Nippon Broadcasting System (ニッポン放送) #Radio Nikkei is an independent shortwave station broadcasts nationwide in two content channels. #NHK-FM #Japan FM Network (JFN)—Tokyo FM Broadcasting Co.,ltd. #Japan FM League—J-Wave Inc. #MegaNet—FM Interwave (InterFM) - Much of the Japanese population own cellular phones (especially flip phones), most of which are equipped with enhancements such as video and camera capabilities. As of May 2008, 31.3% of elementary school students, and 57.6% of middle school students own a cell phone, with many of them accessing the internet through them. - Many cellular phones have a range of additional capabilities, such as: *E-mail *configurable databases *phone and address books *alarm clocks and stopwatches *Live Video feed via Piconet *Mobile games, such as role-playing games like Dragon Quest or Final Fantasy series *Daytimers *Varying degrees of image enhancement capabilities, such as the option to create borders, to create animations, and more. *Instant messengers *Calculator, calendar, schedule note and memo pad *Playback of downloaded music *Recording and playback of voices, music, images and pictures *Portable music player (MP3 player etc.) *Portable video player (MP4 player etc.) *Viewing online Flash video (YouTube, Nico Nico Douga etc.) *Video calling *Navigation by GPS *Viewing and listening to TV (1seg) and radio (FM/AM) *Viewing video on demand contents (use packet data transfer for video streaming to watch, contents available from video on demand service provider, contents available with pay per contents/limited period etc.) (for watching, use the cell phone's video viewer or download and use contents provider's video viewer application for cell phone.) *TV phone *Crime prevention buzzer (with automatic reporting system to the police) *Pedometer *'Read aloud' system *Touch-pad system *A fingerprint/face recognition system for the protection of personal data *Mobile centrex service with wireless LAN *Some cellular phones even have the capability of being used as debit or credit cards and can be swiped through most checkout lines to buy everything from mascara to jet planes, as more and more companies offer catalogs for cell phones. - Solar Boats - Nintendo is a multinational corporation located in Kyoto, Japan. Founded on September 23, 1889 by Fusajiro Yamauchi, it produced handmade hanafuda cards. By 1963, the company had tried several small niche businesses, such as a cab company and a love hotel.[5] soon developed into a video game company, becoming one of the most influential in the industry and Japan's third most valuable listed company, with a market value of over US$85 billion.[6] Nintendo is the fifth largest software company in the world.[7] Besides video games, Nintendo is also the majority owner of the Seattle Mariners, a Major League Baseball team in Seattle, Washington.[ - Human Entertainment was a Japanese computer and video game developer and publisher. The company produced games for a number of platforms, including Dreamcast, Game Boy, Nintendo 64, TurboGrafx-16, PC (Windows), PlayStation, Saturn, Sega CD, Super NES, TurboGrafx-CD, and WonderSwan. navy17395@yahoo.com